


Apples Rot

by aquabee, strixiebusiness



Series: Candy Apple [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, She needs all the love, al and charlie have an interview after setting shit up, and calling his dad hades, and don't read this specific piece if you're easily hurt by these things, and heart emojis, as a summary she just got taken advantage of alot, basically charlie's marilyn monroe princess version in this au oof, before the interview charlie has a breakdown p much, charlie's a Sad Gorl, i know everybody calls charlie's ex harold but my gf and i just like calling him styx, i want to make sure everybodys gonna be fine, inspired by i know things now you know, my precious wittle bby, send her all the smiley faces, so please take care of yourselves lovelies, songs fuel my desire to write drabbles, there are going to be a lot of mentions of charlie's past in this, there now if you don't want to read, there's nothing too detailed but it gets Very Dark, this time the non-con/rape warning is legit, you know this piece of the puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness
Summary: before an interview, things get a little rough for the not-really dating-but-lots-of-sexual-tension-on-one-first-meeting coupleiminbby once again responsible for the art ( not existent as of the time posted as she's literally asleep rn so,,)
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Candy Apple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683622
Kudos: 24





	Apples Rot

_Leaving for the interview in twenty minutes._

She can do this. 

They just have to show up, it won’t go bad, she won’t be alone after the show either. 

He can’t whisk her away this time. 

She can’t be violated again. 

She looked at her reflection in her vanity, she had been doing her makeup, that’s all she was afterall, just a pretty face and if she can’t keep up with that then she doesn’t have much of a point to existing now does she? 

Oh how she dreaded this, she didn’t want to go but she had to, she and that sweet chubby deer friend of hers had already agreed that she’d help with promoting by discussing it in any interview she had - seeing as she was an actress, albeit some know her from her imagery and rather inappropriate works. And on top of that, a princess.

She didn’t want to go to that studio again, she didn’t want him to try to touch her again. That may have been her image, but it wasn’t what she wanted, its just what male, female and non-binary demons wanted. She was the last piece of candy in the store and they were a bunch of greedy children wanting a piece. 

At one point in her life she’s considered doing more charitable things. Putting her life into that line of work, helping imps, trying to assist the mass amounts of poverty and homelessness that exists in Hell.

She was a good girl, truly. 

She was innocent. 

_Was._

Unfortunately she’d been deflowered at an early age, and it became a pattern throughout her life.

The first time, her early teens, her boyfriend at the time, who was planned to be her husband - quickly their fathers fell out of their friendship at the same time that she broke up with him- his name was Styx. Styx Von Eldritch was a tall and handsome looking guy although at the time seeing as they were both fourteen, he was a pepperoni face and she was Little Miss Metal Teeth with her braces. 

Sparing the details, it’ll just be said that he had taken things to another level when she wasn’t ready.

Following that was good ol’  _ Uncle Val.  _

You see in the Magne family, any overlord was family - until they do something to piss Lucifer off. 

How unfortunate that to this day the very man she’d known as her  _ ‘Uncle’ _ was still doing the very thing he did when she was about sixteen. 

He’d always touch her and she’d never say no, she couldn’t. Not if she wanted to have purpose. She’d failed her previous purpose - get married, provide an heir and be a pretty girl.

She could really only do that last one. 

Being pretty. 

She was pretty.

Except for right now, with her mascara starting to leak from the little tears formed upon the thought of having to go through it again.

Part of her wonders what she would have been had she not ruined her relationship, had she not been tainted by the men who introduced themselves in many ways. 

Part of her hoped she would’ve been happy. But what would’ve been so happy about attending social events for the rest of your existence, having children, sitting by a man’s side like some sort of prop to show off wealth? She would’ve been just as miserable. She and Styx never really liked each other, they only dated because it was arranged upon their childhood.

A knock at the door had caused her to escape her thoughts, “Are you alright?” 

She recognized that voice.

It was the friend she had made merely days ago. 

She had only visited the  _ AGRCS  _ once, it was…

_ A train wreck _ . If she were to be completely honest. From the name to the rather messy interior, falling apart, floors that could leave splinters between the deer demon’s hooves, it was more than enough for Charlie to suggest a little renovation -  _ and he actually agreed!  _

Oh, the first man who seemed to consider the fact that she could think! 

He opened the door, seeing her a crying mess, he didn’t know what to do, he was walking in on a woman, who in all honesty, he didn’t even know was capable of crying, she’d seemed like a rather cheerful person to his knowledge over the last few days.

“Miss Magne?” He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head. 

Her eyes were red, puffy, swollen from the tears. 

It nearly shattered his heart, seeing those innocent eyes so wet. 

“What’s wrong?” Soft toned, his voice was a whisper although maybe he shouldn’t really whisper due to the static making it almost impossible to hear. 

No response from the princess.

“You can tell me, Charlie.” 

A few more minutes of silence. 

“...It’s..Nothing.” 

“Nothing doesn’t lead to smudged lipstick and black lines going down your cheeks, dearie.” 

“I’m just nervous, it's okay.” A weak smile. 

The pudgy male wasn’t falling for it but he shouldn’t bother her about it, they didn’t know each other well enough to talk about certain things and he respected that. He wouldn’t confess his deepest, darkest secrets to an almost stranger, whether he trusted them or not. 

“Well, I suggest drying your eyes and reapplying, you don’t want to look bad on camera - Not that you look bad, you look quitely lovely actually! Beautiful even! Radiant, beautiful, gorgeous-” He realized he was embarrassing himself by continuing to speak. 

“I-I-I better just uh...Finish getting myself ready, this hair won’t tie itself!” 

_ His hair was already tied back. _

He took his leave.

Charlie couldn’t help but giggle to herself about what just happened. He must’ve been one of the most interesting men she had come across, his cause moved her in a way that sparked her desire to be in a charitable career, but she knew her life. 

Her place was helping him and lewd photography with the occasional appearance on the silver screen as a prize for a man. 

  
  


And Al’s place was to be one of the kindest men she’s ever met, leaving her in dread for when he’d eventually hurt her.


End file.
